Je ne te laisse pas
by Xenmin
Summary: Toute cette magie noire voulant faire d'Emma la nouvelle Dark One, Régina ne peut pas la laisser faire
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous et toutes,

Je ne sais pas trop comment dire bonjour et merci à ceux qui me liront après une absence de près de 5 ans en tant qu'auteure sur ce site.

Je ne vous ai pas oublié et voir parfois des nouveaux commentaires sur mes anciennes fics ou encore des personnes qui me mettent dans leurs favoris m'a toujours fait énormément plaisir et a joué un rôle certain dans mon retour. Même si je n'ai jamais cessé pour autant de venir lire les fics et les auteurs le savent.

Sans m'étendre sur le sujet, disons qu'il y a eu énormément de changements dans ma vie ces dernières années, je vous ai quitté en pleine séparation, une fille de 6 ans et dans un état de santé pas top top, je reviens avec ma puce qui a 10 ans, une nouvelle histoire d'amour qui lui a donné de fait une petite sœur de 2 ans, un changement de boulot et un congés parental entre deux…donc bref très occupée.

Je ne sais pas si je posterai à nouveau après celle-ci même si je n'ai pour autant jamais cessé d'écrire et que j'ai toujours autant d'histoire en tête. Je pense que cela dépendra non seulement du temps que j'aurai mais aussi de l'accueil que vous ferez à cette petite fic sans prétention.

Il devait s'agir d'une OS mais une fois recopiée, je me suis dit que la couper en deux pourrait être pas mal.

Bien entendu et comme toujours rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est mes idées et mes délires autour de personnages que j'apprécie (ou pas lol). N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, un petit message fait toujours plaisir.

A bientôt et bonne lecture ! 

A ce moment précis plus rien n'existait autour d'elles à l'exception de de nuage réclamant son dû, voulant étreindre l'une d'elle dans le seul objectif d'en faire une compagne pour la vie. Elles le savaient d'était le mal à l'état brut, dans toute sa force et sa noirceur, le rendant à la fois irrésistible et immonde. En le voyant arriver Régina l'avait reconnu pour ce qu'il était, celui qui avait fait d'elle l'Evil Queen, le monstre du passé et pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle en avait eu peur car consciente qu'il venait pour elle. Il lui fallait s'insinuer dans le corps, l'âme et l'esprit de quelqu'un ayant de la magie dans les veines, il choisissait souvent soit le plus fort, soit celui qui au moment opportun pouvait être à même de devenir le plus noir de tous et ici, elle était d'office le premier choix de par la magie noire qui l'avait si longtemps habitée.

Il allait refaire d'elle celle qu'il lui avait fallu des années à faire disparaitre, des décennies et des personnes fiables et sincères sur qui compter malgré son passé et ce qu'elle était. Il lui avait fallu Emma et Henry son fils, leur fils…. Emma…. Elle était justement devant elle à présent, sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de la voir arriver et en une fraction de seconde elle avait compris. Elle lui avait crié de ne pas le faire mais la blonde n'avait rien écouté, elle s'était avancé pour faire face à ce nuage, pour la protéger avec pour seule réponse, qu'elle refusait de la voir redevenir celle du passé, qu'elle avait droit au bonheur et de connaître l'amour et sans plus d'explication elle avait levé le bras au milieu même de toute cette noirceur, qui telle une huile souillée par ce qui existe de plus mauvais en ce monde, se mit à tourner autour d'elle, cherchant à s'insinuer en elle.

Dès lors leurs regards s'étaient accrochés et plus rien n'avait alors d'importance à part ce qu'elles vivaient. Mais Régina avait senti qu'on la faisait reculer et elle assistait impuissante à la prise de possession de son amie. 

Personne n'osait un pas, pas même les Charming, quant à Robin il l'avait attrapé comme pour la protéger mais elle le savait, il n'avait rien fait, il ne faisait rien d'autre que de la retenir là sur place. Une fois encore Emma était la seule prête à payer le prix de sa vie pour elle, pour l'aider et la sauver. 

En voyant la douleur sur le visage de son amie, ses larmes coulèrent, elle ne le supportait pas et encore moins si elle en était responsable. Régina avait mal, elle avait déjà tant blessé le shérif par le passé qu'elle ne se le pardonnait pas et ne comprenait pas comment celle-ci avait pu lui pardonner au point de devenir son amie, sa seule amie. Mais à ce moment précis, les yeux plongés dans ceux d'Emma, c'était une toute autre émotion qui lui vrillait les tripes, lui serrait le cœur et lui donnait l'impression de mourir en même temps que la blonde.

Elle sut alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester ainsi, se laisser tirer en arrière, loin de cette scène horrible, regardant Emma se détruire elle-même pour elle. Elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre, cela la détruirait en même temps et elle le savait, la tuerait à petit feu. Alors sans réfléchir plus, elle se dégagea brusquement des bras de Robin, le repoussant pour rejoindre celle avec qui elle voulait être. Elle devait faire quelque chose et le faire vite ou il serait trop tard. Elle se laissa guider par son instinct, après tout, qui connaissait mieux qu'elle cette puissance. 

Dès que Régina avait été reculée, Emma soulagée, avait fermé les yeux refusant de croiser le regard de ses parents ou à nouveau celui de la brune. Alors lorsque soudain elle sentit une main dans la sienne et des doigts entrelacer les siens, surprise elle les réouvrit pour plonger directement dans les orbes chocolat lui faisant face. 

La brune n'avait pas eu d'autre idée que de se dire qu'elle pouvait au moins tenter de partager cette force qui prenait possession d'Emma, espérant que cela en réduirait l'impact sur la jeune femme. Elle avait à son tour levé le bras pour attraper la main de la sauveuse et se faisant, le plus naturellement possible ses doigts s'étaient liés à ceux de son amie. Durant un instant elles se perdirent dans cet échange mais très vite la brune fut à son tour happée par les ténèbres. A ce moment précis les mots n'étaient plus utiles, elles se comprenaient, se parlaient grâce aux regards. Emma ne comprenait pas son geste mais Régina y répondit silencieusement mais pour une fois en toute sincérité, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas la perdre. 

Autour d'elles, les autres n'étaient que spectateurs, horrifiés par la scène qui se jouait, pétrifiés par ce geste ultime de l'une comme de l'autre, incapables de bouger et attendant simplement de voir comment tout cela aller évoluer et se finir. Les deux hommes présents ne comprenaient pas ce qui venait de se passer, seule Blanche vit ce qui était invisible, ce lien qui unissait les deux femmes sans même qu'elles n'en aient conscience, l'amour, le véritable amour. Elle le savait à présent rien ni personne ne pourrait plus les séparer. 

Robin avait tenté de retenir Régina en comprenant qu'elle allait y retourner après tout, Emma s'était déjà avancée cela ne servait à rien qu'elle se mette à son tour en danger mais son courage ne fut suffisant que pour avancer de deux ou trois pas face à cette déferlante de puissance avant de faire marche arrière laissant alors sa belle continuer d'avancer seule. Incapable d'aller la rejoindre aux côtés d'Emma il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle faisait cela, pourquoi se jeter ainsi face à cette force qui lui faisait tellement peur à lui qu'il n'osait plus bouger. Il croisa le regard de Blanche dans lequel il vit clairement à la fois de la déception et de la résignation le concernant mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas était cette étrange lueur qu'elle avait dans les yeux lorsqu'elle les portait sur les deux femmes. Il pouvait y voir une sorte de soulagement et même de contentement mais au vu de la situation il n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer. Peut-être était-elle simplement ravie de voir que sa fille n'était plus seule à lutter ou peut-être avait -elle trompé son monde jusqu'à aujourd'hui et qu'elle appréciait le moment en voyant l'ancienne méchante Reine se mettre en danger de mort pour la fille de son ennemie. Il ne savait plus réfléchir, tout se bousculé en lui et il n'arrivait plus à déceler la vérité. 

Pour Emma et Régina, unir leurs forces dans des cas extrêmes n'était pas une première mais la proximité de cet instant changeait les choses et surtout leur façon de l'appréhender. Une chose encore différait des fois précédentes, comme la toute première fois, il s'agissait ici de laisser leurs magies s'exprimaient sans filtre ni barrière, non pas pour sauver les habitants ou leur monde mais pour tenter de sauver l'autre uniquement, sachant que malgré tout elles ne pouvaient pas vraiment agir sur le phénomène contre lequel elles luttaient.

Il s'agissait certainement là de la raison pour laquelle tout semblait différent à l'instant. Après tant d'années à se battre et s'entraider, à faire et défaire des amitiés souvent trop fragiles pour finir par accepter l'impensable, la place importante que l'autre avait prise pour chacune d'elle, aujourd'hui les sentiments qui les habitaient à ce moment précis étaient à leurs yeux totalement irréels.

Plus chacune en prenait conscience dans ce tête à tête pouvant devenir à tout instant meurtrier et plus leurs doigts se serraient, leurs regards s'accrochaient et plus leurs corps se rapprochaient. Elles avaient un besoin irrépressible d'être au plus près de l'autre, de sentir la vie et l'âme de l'autre continuer à se battre afin de continuer elles-mêmes à lutter. Peu à peu leurs magies s'installaient, agissaient ensemble pour les protéger. Ce fut Blanche qui toujours face à la scène le remarqua la première en voyant une lueur de plus en plus éclatante émaner de leurs mains jointes, contrastant avec la noirceur qui continuait de les entourer et de s'épaissir. Il fallut un peu plus de temps aux deux femmes, concentrées sur la lutte pour le remarquer mais dès lors qu'elles le virent, Régina fut la première à comprendre et accepter l'évidence, la vérité venait de naître de leurs mains. Cette vérité même qu'elle savait responsable de son choix d'être venue se mettre en danger de mort ou pire pour ne pas perdre la blonde. A présent cette vérité avait un écho en elle, Emma avait su toucher son cœur comme personne auparavant mais elle s'en était protégé, l'avait refusé notamment en se servant de Robin pour s'en éloigner, une vérité simple, elle ne voulait pas souffrir à nouveau et la jeune femme en face d'elle était la seule qui avait le pouvoir de la détruire. A présent il était peut-être trop tard mais elle se refusait d'abandonner, elle voulait tout tenter même si tout devait s'arrêter dans les minutes à venir, elle voulait être honnête avec elle-même et plus encore avec Emma. 

Alors qu'elle en arrivait à cette conclusion et à ce choix, elle vit soudain le regard de la blonde changer, se vrillant parfois de noir, aléatoirement. Emma était un être pur, fruit du véritable amour, la sauveuse depuis toujours son corps et son esprit n'ayant jamais eu à lutter contre une telle puissance de mal à l'état brut ce qui la rendait plus vulnérable qu'elle. Régina ressentit ce qu'elle redoutait le plus, une peur panique prenait place en elle, maintenant qu'elle avait accepter ses sentiments, qu'elle les avait laissé faire surface, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à perdre ainsi celle qu'elle aimait. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter que la magie ne vienne lui ôter à nouveau l'amour et particulièrement dans ce cas et dans ces conditions. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de la remobiliser, il fallait qu'Emma comprenne, il fallait qu'elle se dévoile pour la faire réagir, les signes étaient là, la lueur toujours brillante émanant de leurs mains jointes était la seule preuve dont elle avait besoin. Et même si elle se trompait où qu'Emma n'était pas prête à accepter cette idée et ce chemin, si cela permettait à l'instant à ce qu'elle arrive à lutter et se défendre contre les ténèbres elle était prête à se faire remettre à sa place et à souffrir.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'option à sa disposition au vu des évènements, il lui fallait prendre la parole et c'est ce qu'elle fit, espérant être entendu dans cet enfer, ne se souciant à aucun moment des oreilles présentes hors de leur duo qui pourraient sans conteste la juger. 

« - Emma, Emma regardes-moi. » elle resserra l'étreinte de ses doigts à nouveau pour attirer son attention

La blonde ne réagissait pas, luttant contre toute cette violence qui cherchait à prendre vie en elle et qu'elle sentait gagner du terrain.

« - Emma…regardes-moi (elle reprit un peu plus fort, se rapprochant un peu plus). Restes avec moi, tu peux le faire, tu peux résister.

\- … » 

Elle l'avait sentie réagir, elle l'avait entendu mais n'avait certainement pas la force de faire face et de lui répondre en même temps. Tout en gardant la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne, leurs doigts toujours liés, elle la rapprocha de son cœur, baissant leurs bras toujours tendus vers le haut, les rapprochant de son cœur pendant que de l'autre elle prit le visage de la blonde le plus tendrement possible dans la situation voulant lui donner la force nécessaire pour qu'elle rétablisse le contact visuel perdu depuis quelques minutes.

Emma avait entendu les paroles de Régina mais elle avait beau lutter elle n'arrivait plus à empêcher la noirceur de pénétrer son âme, elle n'avait plus qu'une crainte à présent, celle de blesser la brune. En se jetant devant elle pour contrecarrer le plan de cette nouvelle malédiction elle avait voulu la sauver, sans penser un instant qu'en faisant cela elle pourrait devenir l'instrument de la destruction de la Reine. C'est cette idée qui lui permettait encore de tenir debout, de lutter en puisant sa force dans le geste ultime qu'avait eu Régina en la rejoignant et en lui prenant la main, geste qui pour elle avait une symbolique fort puisqu'elle était la seule à l'avoir fait, à avoir réagi et tenter de la sauver elle. Depuis longtemps elle avait conscience que la brune était bien plus qu'une amie pour elle et c'est ce qui lui avait donné la motivation nécessaire pour faire son possible afin de la mettre en sécurité et la rendre heureuse en lui offrant ce qu'elle avait voulu, une fin heureuse avec Robien. Et pourtant aujourd'hui la situation lui échappait complètement et elle avait peur comme jamais elle n'avait eu jusqu'à présent, sachant qu'elle ne se pardonnerait jamais s'il lui arrivait malheur, plus encore si elle en était responsable et cela qu'elle soit elle ou devenue la nouvelle Dark One, elle en était sûre. 

La douleur était de plus en plus présente et il devenait dur de ne pas succomber, elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose, que son amie s'en aille, qu'elle se mette en sécurité avec les autres, le plus loin possible d'elle mais elle n'arrivait ni à parler, ni à bouger pour le lui faire savoir. Pourtant lorsqu'elle sentie une chaleur naître sur sa joue et irradier son corps, se propageant en elle avec un sentiment de bien être associé à la douceur d'une main sur cette même joue, elle retrouva suffisamment de contrôle pour la laisser la guider et lui permettre de rouvrir les yeux. Ce qu'elle vit à ce moment-là, la laissa un instant interdite mais lui pinça le cœur ce qui lui prouva au passage qu'elle était encore capable de lutter puisque capable de sentiments.

En voyant son amie si mal et pourtant si courageuse et déterminée, en prenant la pleine mesure de ce qu'elle faisait pour elle, de ce qu'elle endurait pour la sauver, Régina tout en lui prenant le visage n'avait pas pu ni voulu empêcher ses larmes de couler. Lorsqu'elle vit enfin le bleu des yeux de la blonde se poser sur elle, elle comprit qu'il y avait encore une infime chance de la sauver elle et elle ne chercha pas à se cacher, au contraire elle reprit la parole malgré sa voix vibrante à cause de l'émotion. 

« - Emma, restes avec moi, tu n'es pas seule, tu peux y arriver.

\- C'est…dur…

\- Je le sais, mais c'est moi qu'il veut… laisses le venir à moi

\- Non…jamais » 

La détermination et l'assurance dans la voix du shérif firent couler plus encore les larmes de Régina, elle ne pouvait plus se taire, elle devait tenter le tout pour le tout qu'elle que soit l'issu. 

« - Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre, pas comme ça, pas par ma faute…pas toi…

\- Ce n'est pas toi… »

Les paroles, les larmes et la force de la brune permettait à Emma de tenir le coup plus facilement, un lien s'étant créé entre elles.

« - Emma, je t'en supplie, ne me quitte pas…

\- Si ce n'est pas moi ce serait toi

\- Mais je l'ai déjà vaincu, grâce à toi, je peux le refaire

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre encore…

\- … »


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous ,**

**Un grand merci pour ceux qui continuent à me suivre malgré ma longue absence mais aussi à tous les nouveaux . Les commentaires et les mises en favoris me font vraiment plaisir alors n'hésitez pas à continuer pour ce second et dernier chapitre de cette OS.**

**Ce petit retour parmi vous m'a rappelé pourquoi j'aimais tant venir vous présenter mes petites histoires sans prétention mais qui me tiennent à cœur. **

**Un grand merci à vous ! **

**J'espere qu'il vous plaira.**

**A bientôt**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

C'était à présent sur les joues de la blonde que des sillons humides se frayaient un chemin. Régina n'osait pas y croire mais en même temps la situation lui fit malgré tout penser que s'il y avait la moindre chance, elle devait la tenter car elle voyait le corps de son amie de plus en plus cerné par la malédiction. Elle refusait de la laisser seule face à ce fléau alors sans réfléchir plus elle franchit les quelques centimètres les séparant pour se retrouver collée à elle, dans ses bras.

Emma n'eut pas le temps de réagir que soudainement autour d'elle tout devint noir n'ayant plus que pour seule lumière, celle émanant de leurs mains jointes qui leur permettait de garder un contact visuel dont elles avaient besoin.

Bizarrement, comme si la malédiction était elle aussi perturbée par les révélations et les changements, elles se sentirent un peu moins tiraillées, ayant un peu de répit dans leur combat contre les ténèbres.

Ce fut Emma qui reprit la parole en premier.

_« - Régina, pourquoi fais-tu ça ? J'ai réussi à te trouver l'amour, à te prouver que tu y avais le droit et à t'offrir une fin heureuse que tu as tant attendu et je pouvais une dernière fois jouer à la sauveuse pour toi. Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas faire ?_

_\- Je ne peux pas …_

_\- Si…il te suffit de me lâcher et de retourner dans les bras de Robin et tout se passera bien, je te le promets._

_\- Non je ne peux pas, je ne serai jamais heureuse ainsi._

_ \- Si, tu y arriveras avec le temps, crois-moi, ce qui arrive n'est pas de ta faute…s'il te plait vas-y._

_\- Non pas sans toi…_

_ \- L'une de nous devra lui succomber, et tu seras plus à même de tenir le monde hors de danger face à moi… il faut que l'une de nous l'accepte…_

_ \- Alors il nous prendra toutes les deux, je ne te laisse pas. »_

Emma un instant se demanda si la brune avait compris ses sentiments et si c'était la raison de son entêtement. Elle avait tenté de lui lâcher la main dans l'espoir qu'elle soit alors repoussée par la magie noire mais Régina l'avait maintenu plus fort, lui prouvant que ses paroles n'étaient pas vaines et qu'elle pensait chaque mot. L'espace d'un moment le shérif avait voulu croire que cela lui permettrait de ne pas lui faire de mal plus tard mais la seconde d'après elle ressentait la magie et savait que ce ne serait pas possible même avec la meilleure volonté du monde mais elle tenterait du mieux possible.

_« - Pourquoi ? »_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Voilà, Régina le savait, c'était LE moment, elle avait lu le doute dans le regard de son amie. Mais comment se dévoiler et était-ce la bonne solution pour l'aider, elle doutait, elle avait peur de faire pire que mieux en voulant pourtant l'aider et la sauver. C'était à double tranchant car si Emma ne ressentait rien du tout pour elle, si elle ne voulait pas ou n'en avait pas conscience, la colère, le stress ou tout autre sentiment négatif ne ferait que renforcer le pouvoir de la magie noire sur elle.

A l'extérieur de leur duo, Robin et les Charming ne savaient rien et ne voyaient rien d'autre qu'une faible lumière subsistant au cœur de ce tourbillon noir si dense à présent autour des deux femmes. Témoins silencieux et incapables d'agir ils attendaient inquiets, guettant le moindre changement, ne craignant qu'une chose, voir cette petite étincelle de vie, cette lueur de dernier espoir s'éteindre.

Régina n'avait toujours pas répondu, tentée de retourner la question, mais elle savait que cela ne les avancerait à rien, au contraire leur temps était bien trop compté alors elle brisa ses propres chaines, laissa tomber les remparts qu'elle avait érigé si longtemps auparavant, se mettant à nu comme jamais depuis que la magie avait fait irruption dans sa vie. Emma vit son visage changer, au-delà des émotions présentes depuis qu'elle l'avait rejointe, elle vit apparaitre la peur ainsi qu'une autre chose qu'elle ne pouvait qualifier de peur de se tromper. Le comprenant rapidement la brune reprit la parole, cette fois sans filtres mais avec une voix plus tremblante qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler.

_« - Pourquoi ? ...parce que je veux être heureuse, je refuse de te perdre parce que Robin n'est pas mon Grand Amour. Parce que jusqu'à aujourd'hui je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de souffrir à nouveau…_

_\- Régina…_

_\- Je t'aime Emma…et même si c'est un espoir vain que de connaître le Grand Amour pour quelqu'un comme moi, avec mon passé, je refuse de te perdre, je ne pourrai pas le - supporter. Je…_

_\- Régina, je…_

_\- Emma, s'il te plait ne fais pas ça, au pire laisse-moi le faire, je… »_

Emma plaça deux doigts sur les lèvres de la brune qui stressée par sa confession ne cessait de parler sans la laisser répondre. Régina vit le regard de son amie changer, il n'y avait plus aucune noirceur et il reflétait même une sorte de tendresse qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas pour ne jamais l'avoir vu chez elle. Pourtant elle restait persuadée que celle-ci allait lui briser le cœur.

_« - Régina, je suis désolée, je… »_

Voyant les larmes revenir plus nombreuses chez la jeune femme, elle leva tendrement la main pour venir les effacer du bout des doigts. Comprenant au même moment que les mots n'étaient pas suffisants et surtout trop longs, après un dernier regard elle remplaça timidement ses doigts restés sur les lèvres de la brune par les siennes.

Le baiser fut léger, furtif puis elle se recula voulant rassurer et être honnête à son tour.

_« - Régina, je t'aime et si je suis désolée c'est du temps et des épreuves qu'il m'a fallu pour te l'avouer car je le sais depuis bien longtemps._

_\- Emma… »_

A cours de mots, le cœur battant à tout rompre et les jambes menaçant de céder sous l'émotion, Régina lâcha la main de la blonde pour entourer le visage de celle-ci avant de l'embrasser à son tour et cette fois de façon bien moins chaste. A la fois tendre et brusque, doux et violent à l'image des sensations et sentiments qui les traversaient, ce baiser était comme une bouée, leur dernier espoir et surtout il pouvait être le dernier. Alors elles voulaient comprendre, connaître ce frisson dont on leur avait tant parlé, cette sensation d'un baiser échangé avec l'être fait pour vous, l'être unique, le grand amour d'une vie.

La blonde y avait répondu sans se poser de question, sentant son corps s'abandonner dans celui-ci, ses forces la quitter ainsi que son cerveau mais une sensation nouvelle de bien-être l'envahir. Jamais un baiser ne les avait tant retournées, pour la première fois elles étaient réellement heureuses et se sentaient complètent.

Les yeux clos, plus rien ne pouvait les atteindre pas même cette sensation d'étouffement qu'elles ressentirent avant qu'elles ne comprennent que leur magie se libérait d'elle-même. Ce fut si intense qu'elles se retrouvèrent à genoux, front contre front, toujours dans les bras l'une de l'autre, les yeux encore clos luttant contre la faiblesse soudaine et puissante de leurs deux corps.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsque tout se calma autour d'elles et en elles, elles entendirent leurs prénoms, reconnaissant les voix de ceux qu'elles avaient laissé derrière elles. Alors seulement elles réouvrirent les yeux sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il venait de se produire, et prenant peu à peu conscience de l'environnement et surtout de l'absence de magie noire autour d'elles. Elles ne savaient pas comment cela était possible même si au vu des derniers instants elles ne pouvaient que faire le lien, elles avaient pensé que cela les aiderait à lutter, ou à partager le pouvoir du Dark One, réduisant de fait l'impact de la magie qui n'était tout simplement plus là.

C'est alors qu'Emma eut une seconde de doutes, ne sachant pas comment agir avec Régina maintenant que celle-ci était face à Robin, qui accourut vers elle. Mais la brune elle-même régla bien vite son cas de conscience et ralenti au passage les ardeurs de Robin en attrapant le visage de la blonde comme un peu plus tôt et en y déposant un baiser chaste mais suffisamment appuyé pour qu'il soit sans équivoque mais dans le respect des parents de son nouvel amour. Elles se sourirent dans cet échange qui pour elles, voulait tout dire et leur offrait un avenir meilleur, un avenir heureux.

_« - Miss Swan, je pense que les choses vont se compliquer car je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser partir…_

_\- Effectivement ça va devenir plus complexe car j'ai l'intention de profiter du temps perdu, Mme Mills. »_

Elles se sourirent à ce constat qui elles le savaient n'était que le reflet de leurs sentiments, avant de se sentir soutenue afin qu'elles puissent se relever. Il s'agissait bien sûr des Charming qui n'avaient pas quitter les lieux depuis le début, Robin quant à lui, était resté un peu en retrait après ce qu'il venait de voir. Soudainement les quatre le virent se reprendre et se rapprocher rapidement, sûr de lui, comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il n'avait rien vu pour venir retrouver Régina. Emma n'eut pas à intervenir, Régina de façon on ne peut plus naturelle attrapa la main de la blonde sans se cacher afin de faire comprendre à l'homme qu'il valait mieux qu'il s'arrête dans sa démarche, avant d'en rajouter en prenant la parole puisque le geste ne suffisait apparemment pas.

_« - Je suis désolée Robin, je n'aurai pas dû continuer à te laisser croire qu'on était fait l'un pour l'autre, je n'aurai pas dû tenter de me convaincre moi-même que tout était au mieux alors que je savais au fond de moi que mon cœur était ailleurs. C'est fini, je ne peux et ne veux plus faire semblant, je suis désolée._

_\- Mais Régina, ça ne change rien, il y a aussi des sentiments forts entre nous et tu ne peux pas faire ton choix ainsi, aussi vite. Ce qu'on a vécu, que l'on vit ne peux pas s'effacer ainsi pour un simple écart. »_

Il tenta d'approcher un peu plus de la brune mais il se trouva face à quatre paires d'yeux qui lui intimaient vivement de s'arrêter quel que soit son intention.

_« - Robin, quel que soient tes sentiments, ils ne pourront jamais lutter contre ceux de l'amour véritable, il faut te faire une raison, rien n'est plus fort que le Grand Amour ! »_

Cette dernière phrase venant de briser tout espoir chez l'homme des bois avait surprise tout le monde non pas dans son discours qui était celui que tous répétaient sans arrêt à ce sujet mais plus parce qu'elle venait d'être dite d'une façon des plus naturelle et sincère par David lui-même. Par celle-ci, il venait d'offrir son consentement et donc celui du couple princier ainsi que leur soutien très clair à l'amour des deux femmes et donc au couple qu'elles formaient à présent.

Régina ne put que se retourner vers le couple les yeux brillants, réellement émue de cette réaction, les remerciant en silence. C'était là l'acte ultime de leur pardon et de sa rédemption et grâce à cela, aujourd'hui elle allait enfin avoir le droit à sa fin heureuse, elles y auraient le droit toutes les deux, elles qui pensaient que ce n'était pas pour elles.

Robin sans plus de question ni de tentative fit demi-tour et quitta la place sans même un mot pour les deux femmes, la colère et la déception se lisant sur son visage car il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre l'avis de la famille Royale et à présent Régina y reprenait une place plus qu'officielle bien que pas du tout celle qu'elle aurait dû y tenir.

Le regardant partir dans cet état, tous prirent conscience de ce qu'il venait de se produire lors de cette dernière demi-heure et ils le savaient, ça ne pouvait pas se finir ainsi, elles avaient repoussé la malédiction mais ne l'avait pas vaincu, cette puissance cherchait son nouveau Dark One et ne s'arrêterait pas tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas. Elle reviendrait donc soit pour tenter à nouveau sa chance avec les deux femmes soit sous les traits d'un nouvel être magique à vaincre. Et même si à présent le pouvoir d'Emma et Régina était bien plus puissant qu'avant, la magie noire pure pouvait corrompre et rendre plus que dangereux n'importe quel être avec un minima de pouvoir.

Pour l'heure pourtant, ils se regardèrent et se sourirent, content de ce nouveau bonheur et prêts à le partager avec tout le monde et particulièrement le fils des deux femmes. La ville comptait à présent un nouveau couple de True Love et Blanche comptait bien fêter cela, heureuse pour sa fille mais aussi pour sa belle-fille, anciennement belle-mère à qui elle avait si souvent souhaité le bonheur de trouver l'amour.

…


End file.
